Revelations
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: The guys have landed in a world where Kurgs and Fai are together taking care of their nephew, Syao. Then things get weird - er. Will their alternate selves get the adults together? And what's high school gotta do with it?
1. The Accident

Princess Atemna: Absolutely no idea why I'm doin' this. Can't get it out of my head, yet I need to finish other stories like 'Orion Orin' and 'Possession'. Speaking of which, I need a chapter idea for 'Possession'. If you've read it go ahead and give an opinion. If not, it's a KisaraxPriest Seth story if you wanna check it out.

**_I DON'T OWN _TSUBASA_!_**

* * *

Fai watched as his sister and brother-in-law went out for the day. It was Sunday, so he and Kurogane didn't have any work at school to do. Sunday=No students+No papers to grade, even if he was the high school's new Home Ec. teacher and Kurogane was the P.E. coach. His kids did worksheets and all, but Kurgs didn't talk about how he tortured his students. His brother-in-law, Li Syaoran, was the high school history teacher. Fai and Kurogane were currently watching over Li and Sakura's(his sister) son, who also went by Syaoran. The boy was only seven, but already dreaded the day Kurgs became his P.E. coach in middle school. It was said to be a never-ending nightmare.

Little Syaoran was born blind in his right eye, so Kurogane had come up with some exercises for him so he wouldn't have so many problems. So far, they seemed to work. "Now, don't rough him up too bad, Kurger-burger," he said playfully while standing at the back door.

Like his father, the boy had an attachment to the color green, which was the color of his shirt. Everything about him was his father's. But, somehow, this child before them had more manners and didn't even have his mother's temper. Maybe it had something to do with Fai's easy-going demeanor. But it was obvious the boy was a hard worker, and it showed that he wanted to please both his parents and Kurogane.

"Call me some other nickname, and I'm gonna cut your hair out and use it all as a mop," a tall man in black colored jeans and a deep crimson tee threatened. It was a never-ending cycle Fai called 'The Fun of Life' but Kurogane called 'Hell' - simply put. How the black haired man came to that conclusion, no one knew.

About an hour into Syaoran's training, Fai went inside to start on lunch. There was a small television set in the kitchen, so he decided to watch the 12 o'clock news. What he didn't want to hear had come on as a 'Breaking News' story. A man and woman had been hit from behind, pushing their car into the next lane and another car. The couple was pronounced dead and police officers had been sent to the woman's brother's home. At about that time, a knock had come on the door. Opening it, he saw two men standing there. "Fai Flourite?"

"Y - yes?"

"We're sorry, sir, but your sister, Sakura, and her husband have died in an accident."

The first thing that ran through his mind was how to tell Syaoran. The poor boy would be devistated.


	2. A New Tokyo

Princess Atemna: I don't own Tsubasa. Enough said. And so I'm not confusing you, the group's Fai and Syaoran are gonna be called Yui and Shaoran. Makes it easier on me. Kurgy's gonna be called 'Kuro-puu' and 'Kuro-tan'. That okay?

* * *

**Five Years Later:**

Like usual for the three males, they had been dumped out of Mokona's mouth quite awkwardly - well, awakward for Kuro-tan. Yui Flourite was currently sitting on his back, making it hard to get up. Shaoran, of course, had landed in a soft spot with only the cream puff on him. Did he just have all the bad luck or something?

"My, it looks like we've landed in another Tokyo." Shaoran only nodded before helping the Wizard/Vampire up off of the ninja's back.

"Damn, this is gettin' old fast."

"Aww, poor Kuro-puu. You'll get the hang of it soon."

Taking note of their surroundings, Shaoran noticed they were in a back alley and that they'd need clothes similar to what they wore in the Hanshin Republic. Mokona produced the bag as was requested of her and let the guys change out of their travel-wear. Around Shaoran's neck was the Black Mokona's earring that had been fixed to stay on a thin chain. "It's not often we end up in an entirely new dimension," the boy commented. "But anyone else feel like this Tokyo's familiar?" Yui and Kuro-puu nodded. Looking at the tallest man's left side, he saw the mech arm covered by a long sleeve and a fitted leather glove. Had it only been a year for them?

* * *

Fai and Kurogane had a week off for spring break, so Kurgs had decided to put Syaoran's skating ability to the test by going to the ice rink, a special exercise Fai had thought up to help train his nephew and adopted son. Since Kurogane didn't trust himself on the ice, this was a strictly Fai training day.

"Hold onto my hand until your steady, Syaoran. Y'know, I remember bringing your mom and Tomoyo here when we were younger. What I wouldn't give to be fifteen again," he said whimsically.

"Only because you had it easy! Ya think I liked having to take care of _three _kids?"

"Aww, poor Kurger-burger."

"And what did I say about those name in public? At home is perfectly fine, but that's embarrassing out here!" With that, Kurogane turned his back and left the building.

"Let's give him some cool off time. So, Syaoran, I never really got to ask how you like the fact that Kuro-buro and I are officially together."

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders a little before moving his wobblyfeet some, only to almost fall from his uncle's grasp. Fai laughed some before getting the boy steady again. "I guess it's okay; it's your life, and Kurogane's practically family since Mom and Tomoyo were friends in school and he's Tomoyo's big brother."

"Yes, it is a bit odd, especially for two men such as Kurgy and myself." As they spoke, Fai led Syaoran around the border of the rink, just so he could get used to the movement.

* * *

Kurogane leaned against the rail of the fence outside the building. How could he put up with those nicknames since they were kids anyway? He had to be insane. That was _the only _explaination. Of course, in his opinion, that 'idiot' was the most insane out of the two. "The damn fool. How'd I get stuck with him for the rest of my hell hole life?" It was at about that moment he saw a group of three familiar looking guys - him, Fai, and Syaoran. But that was impossible for two reasons: 1) He'd left them inside the rink. 2) He was standing _right there._ "What the hell? Damn idiot's been sneaking saki into my coffee again. I've lost it."

* * *

Atemna: Or has he?

Kuro-puu: Could ya not put my name in like that? It's Kurogane! And what's he doin' messin' with my coffee?


	3. Mistaken Identity

Princess Atemna: Guess what.

Yui: What?

Atemna: You guys switch Syaorans!

Shaoran: Wait, _what_?

Atemna: Well, they just confuse you guys.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran had successfully located a place for them to stay temporarily, which just so happened to be owned by this Tokyo's Arashi and Sora. The pair in _this _world, however, had a son - Ryuo - who was 12 years old.

"But it's weird. You look just like my best friend Syaoran," he'd commented upon seeing the older boy.

"Must be a coincidence," Shaoran had said, lying to himself. There was no such thing as 'coincidence', but _hitsuzen_. If there was a parallel of him here, then was there also one of Yui and Kuro-tan? That had been bothering him for two days now, ever since that feeling of de ja vu. Right now, he had to deal with his parental figures fighting over a **_hair cut _**of all things!

Yui dodged another swipe from the ninja, his still-growing ponytail getting caught in the man's metallic fingers. "Got ya, Mage. I'm not gonna tell ya again. You're gettin' this damn hair cut today! It's drivin' me mad."

The Magician's hair reached to the middle of his back. Knowing that he used to have long hair during the time he and Fai were separated, one would think it would bother him. But ever since regaining his magic, learning the truth of his brother, and deciding to stay with Shaoran on his journey seemed to bring out the Yui that had been hidden since the tower.

"Now, you can't really mean that, Kuro-puu. I thought you liked my hair long."

"Quit foolin' around. Your hair - and I never thought this day would come - is the most annoying thing in the world right now! It gets into everything - especially the food! It's coming off," he growled.

Going to his room, Shaoran hoped it would be somewhat quiet until Yui agreed. On the window sill sat a picture that had been taken in Piffle two worlds ago. Everyone was in their race gear, Shaoran wearing his clone's. That was when Kuro-tan had refused getting skin on his arm. It meant something to him the way it was, he'd told them, so it would look the same as on the day it had been received. In the picture, Kuro-tan had his mech arm held high, the sleeverolled up. Yui, joking around like always, was hanging from it.

"Ow! Damn you, Mage! Now I'm bleeding!" That didn't sound good. Normally, Yui wouldn't've minded, but it had been a year since he'd last fed. His Vampire half had to be starving at this point.

* * *

**Yui's PoV**

To make up for cutting Kuro-puu and feeding, I'd agreed to getting my hair cut. Shaoran seemed embarrassed to be seen with us in public due to Kuro-tan's wanting to kill me, so we promised to meet up at the park in an hour, which gave me time to pick up a few groceries as well. I was a little surprised to see _who _the barber was - our old friend Shogo. I guess he was surprised to see us, too.

"Whoa, Fai, what'd you do to your hair? Extensions? I cut it just last month. Didn't Kurogane say short hair only?" he asked me. I flinched a little at being called 'Fai'. I hadn't used that name since we'd landed in the Hanshin Republic after first leaving Clow Country. Kuro-puu was glad I decided to move on and be my true self and not my brother. Guess this Tokyo had parallels of Kuro-puu and myself after all.

Shopping with Kuro-puu was rather normal, and at least we'd convinced Shogo we were this world's Fai and Kurogane. He'd asked how Shaoran was doing, refering to his 'Shaoran', and if Tomoyo was okay. We told our truth, saying we hadn't seen her in a while, since we didn't know about Fai and Kurgs. But there was something getting on Kuro-tan's nerves that I didn't cause.

_Flashback_

_"So, Fai, how bad's the abuse in bed getting lately? Or is Kurogane getting soft in his old age?"_

_End Flashback_

Kuro-puu had gone surprisingly quiet at that, and even become pale. So, our parallels slept together, huh? Knowing Kuro-puu, he'd started the relationship off badly. Man, he's gonna get embarrassed when - and _if _- I tell Shaoran. What if I do start teasing him about this? Will he call the bluff and say I feel the same way about him as Fai does for his Kurogane? Never mind, I won't tease him.

"Now I'm all itchy. That's why I hate hair cuts."

"Then get a shower when we get back and get your clothes in the wash. It's not that big a deal." Yep, Shogo's comment is still getting to him. Really, him? Gay? Hah, I've never heard of something so wrong. There's no way.

"Well, this is where Shaoran wanted to meet us. Wonder where he is?"

"He'll be - There he is. Shaoran, over here," I said, flaging him down.

At that moment, 'Shaoran' ran over and hugged me, saying, "I thought you guys had gotten here late. Wait, were you wearing that this morning, Uncle Fai?" I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a minute there, because my hearing stopped and my vision went black - hence 'black out'. Uncle? I'm Shaoran's uncle in this world? _And_ with Kurgs? "I need a drink," I muttered as Kurgs held me up, my vision coming back.

"Yeah, and don't I keep tellin' ya no more alcohol?"

* * *

**Fai's PoV**

Kurger-burger and I were walking by the park. We were late in meeting Syaoran. He always got anxious when anyone was late after what happened to Li and Sakura. That poor boy.

"Snap out of it. There's the kid now."

"Sorry . . . I'm late. Lost track . . . of time," he said, trying to catch his breath. This wasn't like _him_ to be late.

"It's okay, Syaoran. C'mon, we'll eat at the cafe. Wait," I said while looking at what the boy was wearing. "When did you change?"

"Huh? Yui, I've been wearing this all day." Yui. That was my real name. But we never told Syaoran. So how did he . . .

"You're not Syaoran."

"Yui, what're you . . . Oh, no. That means he's with . . . I gotta find Yui and Kurogane before things get any weirder."

"I'm right here kid!" Kurogane yelled as he ran off. I just pulled on his shirt and followed 'Syaoran'.


	4. A Chat Between Selves

Shaoran had found Yui and Kuro-tan on the other side of the park with a slightly shorter boy that looked like him. "Great, so the idiot _didn't_spike my coffee that day," Kurogane complained upon seeing the Fai-look-alike and his.

"You got that problem too, huh? Mage, I told ya, it's bad for my health."

Yui pouted before, "And since when did you worry about your health, Kuro-puu? There are several examples of you _risking _your health."

Now both Kuroganes had a vein in their foreheads ready to pop. Fai, on the other hand, congratulated Yui. Shaoran and Syaoran were just a bit embarrassed by the adults. Of course, when wasn't Shaoran? He went from world to world with them, and it was always the same. Of course, now there seemed to be a new tension. What happened while he was walking around town?

"So, you go by Yui?" Fai asked his other self.

"Yeah. Shaoran, Kuro-puu, and I travel different worlds. And, before we get any more weird looks, we might want to go someplace more private. What about your place? That way I can get a shower and a change of clothes? I just got forced into a hair cut and it's really itchy," Yui complained. Fai just laughed before leading them to a light blue mini-van.

At the house, Syaoran dragged his older self to the back yard. "You're supposed to be me, right?" Shaoran just nodded. "Then does your Kurogane help you with your right side?" he asked. That meant he was like his clone. That wasn't fair.

"No, sorry. But I know a few tricks that I picked up from someone. Want me to teach you?"

* * *

While the two Shaorans were in the back yard, the adults talked in the kitchen.

"Traveling worlds, huh? Sounds like the dreams I had in high school. There was a country filled with snow, another like fudal Japan, and the third reminded me of Egypt, as it was coverd with sand. In the desert, away from the city, was a double tower that looked like wings," Fai commented, recalling those many dreams he'd had just before he went to college.

"Celes, Nihon, and Clow Country. I was actually born with my twin brother in a country called Valeria. Believe it or not, but you - as me - were a prince. Kur-puu's a ninja from Nihon, and Shaoran had a clone who was an archaeologist that lived in Clow." Yui stopped for a moment, his nose slightly twitching. "One of them's gotten hurt. Bad enough to bleed."

Kurogane got up and went to check on the boys. Fai looked at the other Kurogane for a moment. "Dunno. It wouldn't seem right to call you by one of Kuro-buro's nicknames. But, can I talk with Yui alone for a minute?"

"Whatever. Can't belive I have to deal with that mage in this world. Feel sorry for myself," he muttered while leaving the room.

Once Kuro-tan was gone, Fai had Yui lean over the table so he wouldn't have to talk so loud in case he or Kurogane were listening at the door at any point. "So, what's with you two? It's like before Kuro-woof and I started dating."

"Well, you know how Kurgs can be. I still can't belive it, myself. And here I was disapointed thinking he wasn't like that. I think he's emotionally blind," Yui groaned while restiing his head on the surface. It was about that time Mokona came out of a shopping bag. "There you are, Mokona. I want you to meet someone. Fai, this is our little travel guide, Mokona Modaki. Mokona, this is my parallel, Fai . . . Sorry, I don't know if your last name's Flourite."

"It was, but now it's Suwa. And hello, Mokona."

"Hi, Fai."

"Suwa, huh? That's the town Kuro-puu's from in Nihon. And what's his relationship with Tomoyo in this country?"

"How do you . . . Wait, was Shogo the one that cut . . . " Yui just noded his head, leading his other self to blush madly. "I'll kill him for you if you want. He was a few years below us in school, so he knows about me and Kurgs. But Tomoyo is Kurger's younger sister. She and my younger sister, Sakura, were best friends until she and Li were in that accident five years ago."

"Sister . . . Sakura? Princess Sakura was my little sister here? Toya won't be happy when I tell him the next time we're in Clow."

"Yui, I don't think we're talking about the same Sakura any more. My sister, Sakura Flourite, married Li Syaoran. Syaoran's new friend down the street is also named Sakura, whose big brother is named Toya. They and Fujitaka Kinomoto moved in last year, and Fujitaka took over Li's old history teaching job at the high school."

"Nnngg. Now I _really_ need a drink," he groaned. "All this traveling is giving me a headache. Now, what about you and Kurogane?"

Fai fixed a light drink while answering. "Kuro-buro and I've known each other since elementary, when my twin was still alive. Back then, he still called me Yui, like those two do with you. Guess I'm weaker than you, since I insisted on being called my brother's name. When I heard Shaoran say it, I thought . . . Nevermind. I guess we started dating last year of middle school. Take this. Home remedy for headaches," he said while handing his parallel a glass of clear liquid. "Kurgs wanted me to marry him about three years ago, since Syaoran needed a stable family life. You two seem to act like your Shaoran's parents, too."

"Let's just say we had practice with a pair of clones. I just wonder if Watanuki would have something to help me with Kuro-puu."

"Watanuki? Why would he have something to help you? Last I knew, he wasn't into matchmaking."

"Let's just say I think we're talking about two different people again."

"One more thing. About the 'Bad enough to bleed' thing."

"Oh. I almost died about a year ago, so Kuro-puu made a deal with a woman named Yuko that got me turned into a Vampire as well as having magic. I don't need Kuro-puu's blood as often as I used to since getting my lest eye back, but I'm still a Vampire."


	5. Question Game

Princess Atemna: I'm so sorry! This should've been up two weeks ago! But I hope you have fun with this fic. And just to say this now, I don't know Yui's real age. All I remember is he's like _way _older than Kurger-burger.

* * *

Yui was lying on the bed . . . bored. That couldn't be good. Kuro-puu decided to avoid the mage. It was likely he'd be dragged into whatever the blond would eventually think up. Shaoran was currently at Fai's helping Syaoran, so he was stuck alone with the Valerian until he either left or Shaoran returned.

"Hey, Mokona, is Kurgs still at the door?" he asked the white creature. She just shook her head in response. "Good. I need to talk to Watanuki. Although, I don't know if he has what I want and If I could pay for it."

A man with dark and slightly wild hair appeared before him via Mokona. He had glasses on and was obviously in the shop's kitchen. "Did you need something, Yui?" he asked calmly.

"Yes. Do you have anything that would make one tell the truth? I want to use it on a certain ninja," Yui explained.

"I do have one thing that might work, but you might not like the price," Watanuki warned him.

"Name it."

"Hmm. This isn't like you. What do you want Kurogane to confess?"

"You'll find out the next time we visit. So, what's the price?" he asked the new shopkeeper.

Watanuki sighed and readjusted his glasses. "You have to drink half of it. If one wants the truth, one must also give the truth. Gimme a minute." When the man returned, he had a small glass jar in his hand. "I just hope you know what you're doing and that it's worth it. Mix it in with sake, and he possibly won't remember what he told you."

"Got it. Thanks, Watanuki."

Shaoran called and said Syaoran wanted him to stay the night so they could talk. Yui just told him to be good for Fai and Kurogane. At least while they were in this world they had some people to fall back on and Shaoran could have a friend he could act as a big brother to, even if it was himself. Tonight's dinner was something both could deal with, since Kuro-puu wanted sushi - grilled salmon. "And my hair's not in it," Yui teased. "I'll go fix the drinks, so don't eat without me?" he requested.

Yui pulled the liquid from an inside pocket and poured half into each of the two cups. Following Watanuki's advice, he put sake into Kuro-tan's cup. In his cup, since he wasn't allowed to drink, he poured in some apple juice. "There. Hopefully Kuro-wan-wan won't notice. Mokona, could you go ahead and get to bed? I have a feeling I'll be up all night asking questions and answering some of my own." She complied and went to Yui's room. Now it was just him and Kurgs.

"Finally. Thought I'd never get to eat."

"I wouldn't do that to you, because that way I'd never get to eat."

Just minutes into eating, Yui stated, "I'm still bored. How about playing the question game? I ask you a question, then you can ask me one? Could be interesting."

"Fine. But no stupid questions," Kuro-puu warned. "And _you_ have to tell the truth."

"But of course. I have no reason to lie." He watched as his Kurogane took a drink. This would be too easy, he thought while also taking a drink. He had to pay his price as promised. "I'll ask first. How do you feel about Tomoyo?"

"Look, Mage, I don't know where you're going with this, but there's no need to drag Princess Tomoyo into it."

"Just answer the question." Kuro-tan flinched a little at that tone. He'd never heard it from the magician before.

"Whatever. She was the one that calmed me down after my mother was killed. After that I became her best friend and protector. But, really, I always felt like she was family. She just looked so much like my mom." It was quiet for a moment before Kuro-tan thought of his question. "Who's older? You or Fai?"

"No fair. Fai." Deciding to use the age thing on his friend he countered with, "How old are you?"

"None of you're damn business." That's when he remembered that even if Yui couldn't lie, he really shouldn't avoid anything. "27. And you?"

"Let's see, I know we were almost six when we were separated. I told Ashura and asked him to calculate it for me, and he came up with three years. Oh, I'm about 60 or so. You need to remember that Yuko said I was already way older than you when I became a Vampire." Him saying it with that stupid smile didn't seem to make anything better for the ninja. How could he say it so nonchalant? "Now, why is it that you always look so flustered while we're in Nihon?"

At this point you could hear the growl in his voice. "Because Princess Tomoyo is always giving you those damn furisodes! What's she doin', trying to - Never mind," he quickly cut off, even more flustered. "And while we're on the subject, why're you even wearing one _now_?"

"Purly for my amusement. The look on your face is just too cute." If possible, his idiot smile got even bigger. "Now, Kurgs, I want an honest answer. How do you _really_ feel about me in a furisode?"

"You don't look half bad. It's the only thing your long hair went well with. But then I remember that it's a woman's outfit and then when some people at the palace actually mistake you for a woman - That really pisses me off. Now, where are all these questions goin'?"

"You'll see. How do you really feel about me?"

While the taller man was having a spaz attack, Yui made his way to the other side of the table and right behind the other man. He wraped one arm around the ninja's shoulders and let the free hand move back the shirt collar. Yui cut the skin of Kurogane's neck just slightly, his eyes turning gold, before biting down. This was his first time taking blood from the neck. It was always the ninja's wrist. Pulling away, he realized they were both out of breath. That's when Kuro-puu muttered something about giving up and pulled the blond to his level and planted a rough kiss on his mouth.

Breaking apart for the second time, he saw _another_ grin on the wizard's face! "Wha- what the hell?"

"I'm gonna call Fai!" he declared loudly.

"No way in hell! Tell him, and then he'll end up tellin' the kid. And I can't live with that!"

"Oh well. Hey, Fai, I did it! I got Kurgs to kiss me!"

* * *

Atemna: Sorry if it got a little weird. But you gotta admit that was hilarious.

Kuro-puu: Damn mage is gonna get it. Better sleep with both eyes open. And that bite still hurts!


	6. What SHOULD Have Been a Normal Day

Shaoran had woken up early, missing the yelling of his angry 'father' that was directed at his hapless 'mother'. Really, who would miss _that_ of all things? One would think he'd enjoy the quiet. Upon attempting to get up, he realized Syaoran had rolled off the bed and was lying perpendicular to him on his back.

"Ow. Syaoran, you're 12, not five. Get off. Must've got it from Mom. She and Sakura always did toss in their sleep," he mumbled while a half-asleep Syaoran rolled over on his side and off Shao's back. "Geez, what does Fai feed you?" He was down the hall in two minutes after locating a missing sock that had come off in his sleep. The kitchen door should've been easy to open, right? Wrong. It's impossible to open when the parallels of your 'parents-that-acted-like-kids' are talking about such 'parents'.

"You're sure you or he - or possibly both - wasn't drunk when he made that call? I mean, you did have a little over your limit of the happy juice last night." Shao just heard Fai giggle in response. "I'm serious here. What all did he tell ya that happened last night?"

"He got a truth potion from the Watanuki-kun he knows, divided half between the two of them, played the question game,and . . . drank from his neck." Fai wasn't too comfortable with the Vampire thing yet from what he could tell through the door. It was all in the man's voice. "The first thing he told me, in fact, was that he'd gotten him to kiss him. In my opinion, it's about damn time."

"Whoa, Fai, since when do you swear? Didn't you complain to your brother about _my_ cussing? And what about dragging Kamui into it?"

"Aww, but it was fun, Kuro-kun," he teased. "And Kamui and Subaru hardly visit anymore. I miss school, believe it or not." Then there was a pause. "Kuro-puu, do you think Shao-"

"Nah. Too early. Just hurry up with the pancakes. I'm starved."

"There's a reason why Shogo teases you about that every time I go for a trim," he said in a sing-song tone. There was nothing from the more gruff of the two men.

Listening some more, hoping he would actually know what was going on, Syaoran came his way and grabbed his hand before leading him inside the room he'd been afraid to go into. "Oh, you're up now, huh? Good thing I just finished a medium stack. Share and ask for more if you want any."

"Heh, after this morning, I'm pretty sure I know a kid that needs to lay off the pancakes." A playful glare was directed at his younger self. Even if he was like his clone, he was still a part of him. And it looked like this was going to end with someone getting tackled. That's how last night's jokes directed toward a currently missing Sakura ended as well. Syaoran had won that round.

"Uncle, Shaoran called me fat."

"Aren't you a little old to play that card? C'mon, you're 12. And I didn't call you fat."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"You d-"

"For the love of Ginryu! Shut the hell up and eat!" 'Kurogane' growled at them. "Damn, it's too early for this shit."

"Now, now, language, Kuro-puu," Fai teased his husband. Then again, maybe he'd woken up to his same 'parents'. Only they were forcing themselves to act like civilized adults. Hah! The day his Kurogane and Yui did that, _he'd_ be the one dressed like a girl. Syaoran already had his turn at it. And, believe it or not, he'd been told they were acting like civilized adults at the time. For the most part. He couldn't get that lucky again. Those were impossible odds.

After breakfast, Fai had asked him to help wash the dishes. There was something going on. He knew it. Every time Yui asked him to help clean up, there was something important he was going to be told. Just what was going on? Really, like he could believe Kuro-tan had actually kissed Yui. The taller man nearly hated the blond and fell asleep thinking up how to murder him.

"Shaoran, you were listening to our conversation, right?" He just nodded. All he wanted was the explaination. "Last night, things got a little . . . heated between your versions of us. I just wanted you to know that it's going to be tense around them for a while. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. I guess it's about time Kurogane stopped wanting to kill him. That it?"

"No. You guys are gonna be here for a while, right?" Again, he only nodded. "Well, I talked to Yui some more this morning and asked about enrolling you in Syaoran's school, well, the high school division, anyways. Would you be okay with that?"

"Sure, because I doubt he'll let me meet Sakura any other time while we're here. What's the writing system here?"

"Well, in this country, it's kanji. But I'm more used to using my country's writing system, no matter how long I've lived here." That was when the phone rang. "Shaoran, could you get that? It's right by the fridge."

"Sure. Hello?" he asked while answering the phone.

**#Syaoran-kun?#**

"Um, no. I'm his . . . cousin. Who am I speaking to?"

**#I'm a friend from school, Sakura Kinomoto. May I talk to Syaoran-kun?#**

"Sure, hold on a minute," he said while covering the mouth piece. "Syaoran, Sakura wants to talk to you!" he then yelled out the kitchen door. Within seconds, the boy came running downstairs, shirt half-on. "I told her we're cousins."

The first thing out of his mouth when he ws able to talk to Sakura was, "Sakura-chan, don't believe anything he told you!"

**#Then you're not cousins? But you sound so much alike.#**

"N-no, he's my cousin. I just thought he - Never mind."

Later that day, just to give his guardians some more space, Fai took him to the school he worked at. Every division was on one campus, which amazed Shaoran. The school's name was Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, which sounded pretty high-end to him.

"Fai-sensei? What are you doing here during break?"

"Ah. Fujitaka-sensei. I was just coming to enroll Syaoran's cousin Shaoran. And hello, Sakura-chan," the blond greeted a young Sakura Kinomoto.

"Hi, Fai-sensei. Dad was taking me to see Yuzu-chan (Yuzuriha Nekoi). Then he remembered some papers he left here. Oh, you're Syaoran-kun's cousin, right?"

Shaoran just nodded and smiled. This was the perfect oppertunity to embarrass Syaoran. The bad part was, he couldn't think of anything. It would seem that he'd burnt himself out on the little bit from that morning. "Yeah, I'm his cousin Shaoran. It's nice to meet you, Sakura-chan."

After his enrollment was taken care of, Fai decided to walk him to the aparment he was staying at. Ryuo wasn't in the yard helping Arashi clean up, so he might've been over at the house with Syaoran. From the second they entered the hall he was staying in with his 'parents', they could only hear Kuro-tan's yelling at Yui.

"Damn it, you bastard! Why'd you let me sleep so late? And why were you in bed with me?" he demanded. It was obvious from the noise that the short tempered of the two was throwing slightly heavy objects at the blond. "And why the hell are there a cut and hickey on my neck?"

"Huh? So you _don't_ remember. I love it when he's right."

"What was that, Mage?"

"Nothing, Kuro-sama. Just thinking out loud. But, I wonder. I thought you said you _wanted_ to sleep with me last night? Didn't you like it?"

Shaoran just stared at the door. He couldn't find the strength to move his hand any closer to the door knob and open it. "Ummm . . . Guys? I'm out here with Shaoran," Yui told them. The last thing they heard from Kuro-tan was "Damn you! Now we've scarred him for life! We didn't even do anything!"

* * *

Atemna: Sorry about that, Shao. I just couldn't resist.

Shaoran: Kurogane's right, though?

Atemna: Yeah. Yui was just joking around with him. Please review.


	7. School Day

Princess Atemna: I don't mean to be rude by saying this, but the last review I got probably had people at school staring at me. I was ready to explode from laughter. In case you were wondering, here it is:

"I don't like kurofai at all =/ but I like your story somehow"

I don't get that kinda thing often. Maybe I can bring Kurotomo fans to the dark side? And the Faichi fans? Just a thought.

But, if I think about it, my YGO! readers might be mad at me. Trust me, you guys will know when the Kurofai kick wears off. It's when I update YGO! like the world's really ending in 2012. C'mon, I won't even be graduated yet! Oh, and my birthday's next Tuesday! Don't let anyone who doesn't get on this site know! I'm paranoid like that.

* * *

Yui was almost in tears. It was his 'little boy's' first day of high school. And, y'know, Shaoran wasn't even awake yet. He was currently in the kitchen, Kuro-tan helping him make the boy's lunch. They really were like parents in several aspects, besides the fact that Mokona had assigned those roles. Besides that, they fought well together, as if they could tell which move the other had in mind and act accordingly. There were so many things that said they were destined for each other. Not to mention the fact that Kurogane had forced him to live while in Tokyo/Clow and Kuro-tan had cut off his arm in Celes in exchange to get him out of the closing world. If only Kuro-tan didn't have to be so blind sometimes.

"Shaoran's up! Shaoran's up!" Mokona shouted as she and Shaoran came into the kitchen. "Shaoran needs breakfast. So does Mokona."

"Good morning, Shaoran. Ready for your first day of school?" Yui asked his 'son' while setting down a plate of biscuits, gravy, and bacon.

"Considering I haven't been since first grade? Not really. And this is high school, so no telling what's going to happen. Fai said he assigned a kid named Ashura to show me around."

That hit home. Ashura? Which one? Was it Celes or the one from Shara? This could end badly if Shaoran invited Ashura and others over after school. Not to mention the adults were parallels to their teachers. There were so many possibilities.

"Hey, mage, you okay? Mage!"

"You say something, Kuro-puu?" he asked the ninja as if nothing had happened. "Oh well. Let's eat with Shaoran before he leaves." There was that fake smile. It had been so long since he'd brought out the mask.

"Yeah, I said something. But you and I are gonna have a little chat before either of us eats."

Once in their shared room in the apartment, Kuro-meanie shoved the blond against a wall. Maybe it was more force than needed, but the mage had pissed him off too early that morning. He just told himself that Yui had done this to himself.

"What did I say about faking it?" he growled. "We've gotten this far without problems, and now the kid says Ashura and you decide to go emo," he said, using a term he'd learned a few worlds ago. "It might not even be him, so until you know, don't worry about it."

Yui didn't say anything for a while. What could he say? Upon thinking about it, he derived an answer. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because, idiot, as if you haven't figured it out, you're my most precious person. C'mon, were becoming your 'Bait', killing the guy who caused your nightmares, _and_ losing an arm not good enough for you?" He said it like it happened everyday. Of course it wasn't enough! He wanted a full out confession from the ninja. But, the question was, why did he expect that confession?

"Hey! Kurogane, Yui, I'm going now!"

"Hold on! Mommy wants to say good bye!"

_'Bi-polar much?' _Kuro-tan asked himself as he followed the now overly chipper blond. This was an annoyingly normal occurrence. How had he fallen for the idiot? It seemed impossible. It had to be hitsuzen's form of a joke. But their selves here were together as well. That had to mean something, right?

* * *

At school, Fai had introduced Shaoran to Ashura. "And I don't want you turning him into a 'Yasha-hater'," he told the . . . girl? He still wasn't sure about that. Not even the people of Shara could tell him for sure if Ashura was a man or woman.

"But Yasha-kun knows I'm only having fun," Ashura giggled. Well, Ashura was wearing the girls' uniform, so that meant something, right? "C'mon, Shaoran-kun, I'll take you to homeroom.

As they walked to the classroom, Shaoran saw a familiar range of faces, his other existence among them. The homeroom teacher just so happened to be Fujitaka Kinomoto. So many familiar people. He wished it was possible to stay with them, but he had a price to pay. To journey until his life vanishes. There were certain rules dimension travellers had to follow, and also rules that did not apply. They could only interfere so much. But they could also twist the past and so effect the future of one world. It had happened a few times.

* * *

"I wonder if the mage is bored. Hasn't come out of the room in a while. This can't be good. Maybe I wasn't straightforward enough." Kuro-puu thought outloud, slightly worried about the magician's already fragile and tramatized psyche. "The gods know he can't think things out for himself."

In the room, he saw the blond going through the bags they owned that held clothing and artifacts from various worlds. "Kurgy! I wasn't - I didn't expect you to come looking for me so soon."

"Looking for you? Soon? Mage, I knew you were in here. And you've been in here for an hour. Oh, and for the record, this mess better be cleaned up before I go to bed."

"Yes, sir, Kuro-daddy!" the idiot mock-saluted. "And yes, 'Soon'. I had a bet with Mokona that it would take you three hours to care about my sanity in this room." _'Where is Mokona?'_ "And yes 'Looking for me', because I figured the mess would be bigger. Now go so I can finish destroying our room before Shaoran comes home."

It wasn't five minutes later that Yui found what he was looking for and ran from their room. Oddly enough, he glomped Kuro-tan in the process. "What. The. Hell. Mage."

"Found it," he declared happily.

"Found what, exactly?" the taller man asked the idiot on his back.

"A peice of the Flourite stone I grabbed before we left Celes. I made it into a charm bracelet when you weren't watching over my shoulder every minute of the day."

He looked at the stone on a golden chain the magician held in front of his face. Crimson eyes followed it as it swayed back and forth. The stone was nothing special, but it was where Yui had gotten his second name. There was just something about it and the blond that made him different. When had he started changing? When had he begun to feel like this for the man?

"Why're you telling me this?"

"Because Mommy wants Kuro-daddy to have something of him." A smile was on the faces of both men. Both were genuine, because Kurgs would never let the other man fake emotions he didn't feel at a time.

"Get off my back," he spoke softly. When the prince had done so, the taller man turned to face him. Without warning, he was in Kuro-tan's arms, their mouths forced together. It was somehow sweeter this time than during last week when Shaoran had been at Fai's.

* * *

"Shaoran-kun, what is that thing?" Keefa (Is that right? Correct me if it's wrong) asked, noticing something white fall out of the newcomer's bag. "That's not . . . a stuffed animal, is it?" He was currently in Kendo practice, the club Kurogane-sensei was in charge of. He'd be heading home right after this.

"My . . . 'mom' must've snuck it in when I wasn't looking," the boy lied, nervous at the fact Mokona had snuck into his bag and come to school with him. "'She's' like that alot."

"You're mom? What's she like?"

"Weird. 'She's' a lot like Fai-sensei. They're actually . . . twins." _'Man, this is getting pretty big. Soon everyone's gonna wanna come over to my place and they'll find out my "mom" is really a guy, and I am so screwed! But Fai and Yui _are_ really twins. Just not these two.' _"'She' even gets on my 'dad's' nerves a lot like Fai-sensei does with Kurogane-sensei."

"Really, Shaoran-kun?" Ashura asked. Apparently, Ashura was really a guy, but liked to cross-dress. It was nearly as weird as Yui. "Can we come over and meet them some time? You'd come too, right, Yasha-kun?"

"S-sorry, guys, but the apartments kinda small. Half the time it barely fits the three of us. And we're still trying to settle in since we move around a lot thanks to 'Dad's' work." _'Another lie! Stop now before you turn into Yui! Hear me, Tsubasa?' _

"Oh. So you might have to move again soon? Too bad."

* * *

Yui and Kurogane were cuddled on the couch watching a DVD when Shaoran walked through the door and dropped Mokona on them. "I'm never covering for you people again."

**"HUH?"**


	8. That Night

**LAST TIME IN 'REVELATIONS':**

**"You're mom? What's she like?"**

**"Weird. 'She's' a lot like Fai-sensei. They're actually . . . twins." _'Man, this is getting pretty big. Soon everyone's gonna wanna come over to my place and they'll find out my "mom" is really a guy, and I am so screwed! But Fai and Yui _are_ really twins. Just not these two.' _"'She' even gets on my 'dad's' nerves a lot like Fai-sensei does with Kurogane-sensei."**

**"Really, Shaoran-kun?" Ashura asked. Apparently, Ashura was really a guy, but liked to cross-dress. It was nearly as weird as Yui. "Can we come over and meet them some time? You'd come too, right, Yasha-kun?"**

**"S-sorry, guys, but the apartments kinda small. Half the time it barely fits the three of us. And we're still trying to settle in since we move around a lot thanks to 'Dad's' work." _'Another lie! Stop now before you turn into Yui! Hear me, Tsubasa?' _**

**"Oh. So you might have to move again soon? Too bad."**

**. . . . . . . . **

**Yui and Kurogane were cuddled on the couch watching a DVD when Shaoran walked through the door and dropped Mokona on them. "I'm never covering for you people again."**

**"HUH?"**

* * *

"What the hell was that all about? And why'd you sneak to school with the kid, fur ball?"

**"**Mokona thought it would be fun, and Mommy was worried about this world's Ashura. Don't worry, it's the one Mokona and Sakura met in Shura," the creature explained. "There are a lot of people we know there. Grosum-sensei is Shaoran's government teacher and Primera-sensei teaches music here. Kuro-sensei was really though in Shaoran's kendo club. Meanie."

"Hmm. Kuro-sensei, huh?" Yui thought out loud, looking at his Kurogane. "I'll have to talk to Fai about it. But that doesn't explain what Shaoran said when he came in." A smile was on Mokona's face as she began repeating the conversation from kendo practice. By the end of the creature's story, both men had blank expressions.

Half an hour later, there were arrangements to eat dinner with Fai and Kuro-sensei. They were lucky Syaoran hadn't invited any friends over that day, so no one would see Yui and Kuro-tan. Syaoran was extremely happy to see Shaoran again, despite all the time they'd been spending together. He even addressed him as his big brother.

"Syaoran-kun is so cute." Fai nodded and added, "Acts just like Sakura the way he's so out going. C'mon, Yui, I need help in the kitchen." With that, both blonds retreated to fix dinner.

Once away from the other two men, Fai had a strange look on his face. It was rather scary, actually. "Um, Fai, are you - Is there a reason why you're giving me that look?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" the parallel asked, feighning _(I so cannot spell this week.) _innocence.

"Don't give me that 'I'm totally innocent and can fool you' look. That's my look," he accussed. "I know all my masks. Don't even try fooling Kurgs right now."

Fai dropped the face and got serious. "Details. It's been three days since you called me that night."

Yui calmly covered his face with his hand while sighing in exasperation. Just like himself to want details. What was wrong with him? "I asked him why he cared so much for me today. And can you believe I got a direct answer? He finally told me I was his most precious person. Let's not forget the recap of the events from the middle of last year for us. One would think I'd get it before now. This trip's been implying we're together since the beginning, after all. Tomoyo-hime even helped there, in her own way. Now, what's for dinner?"

The blonds were cooking, the Syaorans were out back sparring, and the Kuroganes were talking in the living room. It was along the same lines as Fai and Yui's conversation. "Seriously? You actually had to tell the idiot?"

"Yeah. Damn moron can't even pick up even a _hint_ and he's the one with the pet names and backing me up in a fight. Oh, and let's not forget the whole family joke the pork bun thought up in LeCourt just before Tokyo. Damn, my life sucks. Not to mention Tomoyo and that bastard vampire twin," the ninja complained.

"Talking about Kamui?" Kuro-sensei asked. Kuro-tan just nodded, feeling sorry for himself again. Why did he have to put up with so many people that he'd met in different worlds? It wasn't fair. And Tomoyo really was the annoying little sister he always thought she was. So many people it was near ready to kill him.

"So, how'd his brother die in this world?"

"Fire. Idiot was with me at the time, but his brother was sick. The humidifier short circuited and started a fire in minutes. His parents were in the kitchen, but they died too. A week later, he came back to school and said his name was Fai. Never been the same since." _(Was it just me, or did some of the last wors of each sentence rhyme?)_

"YUI! FAI! Kurgies are talking about you two!" the white creature yelled from nowhere.

"Better not be," one said while coming out, wiping his hands on an apron. "Because it's not nice to gossip about your partner. We just might make you two starve." Both men paled at this, not wanting to miss the best cooking in the world. How could they be so cruel?

The second he was gone, both Kuroganes made a silent agreement to go after the creature. Within seconds, they had her pinned to the floor, Mokona crying out for help from Shaoran or Yui. That's when Kuro-sensei was forced to sleep on the couch for the night and Kuro-puu wasn't aloud to touch Yui, along with going without dinner. "Fine. See if I care. Father made me sit outside in the cold and wouldn't allow me dinner then, either. No one can top that punishment."

"I believe Fai just did," Kuro-sensei corrected himself. "You're gonna find the couch is gonna end up comfortable about the third or fourth night, trust me. Oh, well, better get those two so they can clean up."

While the five ate in the dinning room, the Kuros sat in the living room again. This just wasn't their day.

"Hey, do you know anything about what Shaoran said to the kids in the kendo club?"

"Ashura said something about wanting to meet Fai's twin sister, which confused the hell outta me. The kid ever been great at lying, 'cause I think he really fooled everybody. Except maybe Doumeki and Watanuki. Those two can pick up on anything."

"Nah. Kids only lied a couple of times. Him lying is rare. It's the mage I gotta watch out for on that crap."


	9. Author's Note

**Princess Atemna: For everyone confused when it comes to Sakura and Syaoran and everyone else in this story. Still thinking up the next chapter. Something about a Parent/Teacher conference, I know that much.**

'Li Syaoran' - The parallel version of Clone Syaoran. Nephew of Fai and Kurogane.

Li Syaoran - CCS version.

Sakura Syaoran - CCS version. Younger sister to Fai.

Fai Suwa - Married to Kurogane. Similar to Horitsuba version, only he's the home ec. teacher like in Tsubasa's Cartoon World episode. 'Syaoran's' uncle and Sakura Syaoran's older brother. Adopted 'Syaoran' after Sakura and Le's death.

Kurogane Suwa - Similar to Horitsuba version, except that he's the middle school P.E. teacher. Tomoyo's older brother. Married to Fai, making him 'Syaoran's' uncle. Adopted him after his parents' accident.

Sakura Kinomoto - Parallel version to Clone Sakura. Sister to Toya Kinomoto and daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Fujitaka Kinomoto - Parallel to his CCS version. Father of Sakura and Toya Kinomoto. Shaoran's homeroom teacher. Teaches high school history.

Students in Shaoran's class:

Ashura (The one from Shura/Shara)

Yasha (Shara/Yama)

Doumeki

Watanuki

Himawari

Toya (CCS)

Yukito (CCS)

And various others.


	10. Parent Teacher Conference

**Princess Atemna: Okay, show of hands - who's read "'Spell'ing Mistake"? This may or may not be mentioned, as it's the sequel to this, since this is actually mentioned - IF you paid attention. Pretty big 'if'.**

* * *

Shaoran worried how this would play out. Fujitaka-sensei had asked if one of his 'parents' could come up to the school for a conference. His best bet was send Yui. Now, how to pass him off as a woman? Magic was the obvious answer. He could only hope Yui used illusionary magic and not - Yeah, bad idea. He wouldn't let his thoughts make him go totally insane. But why did Fujitaka-sensei ask for the conference?

"Maybe I should just use that - No, not again," Yui muttered while fixing breakfast. To them, he looked like he always did. But if they looked in a mirror, they saw the image of a woman. But it was only those two who saw him as he really was. "Can't ever get the hair to look right. Morning, Shaoran."

"Good morning. Where's Kurogane?"

"Oh, we needed some things, so I sent Kuro-tan. At least there are a few people who don't know Kuro-sensei in this city. When does Fujitaka-sensei want to talk?" Yui asked as a self-reminder. "During kendo practice. His room's on the second floor, and the door will be open. Mokona?" Shaoran asked turning to the creature. "Do you think you could stay with Yui today? I don't need Keefa and Touya harrassing me about my mother putting a stuffed animal that I probably can't go to sleep without in my bag. I just can't do it. Bad enough he was my mother's brother and is _going to be **my **_brother-in-law. Now this!"

Yui couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't often Shaoran would talk about his family back when he had one, when his existance wasn't a paradox. Now he was both original and son of his clone. His parents only existed in other worlds, not his own, all because of a wish. Everything had been because of a wish to save his most precious person. To tell the truth, if it were Kurogane in his position and Yui in Princess Sakura's, the same thing would happen. People will go to great lengths for the ones they love.

The day went pretty normal. Which was odd. Fujitaka-sensei had the class take a pop quiz, Fai-sensei complemented his cooking, and Grosum-sensei was impressed at how well he understood the local government. Ashura did his usual teasing on Yasha while Touya glared at him excessively, only because he was "that brat's cousin". Yukito would say it was pointless. Watanuki and Doumeki even did their usual song and dance - Doumeki just sitting there with a blank expression, nodding or giving simple answers while Watanuki complained about how he couldn't understand how Doumeki was so popular with the girls. Yep. Just a regular day in Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen. Until Yui entered school grounds for the first time while the kendo club was on its way to practice.

"That's you're mom? Shaoran-kun, she's perfect. What does she use to get her hair to shine like that?" Ashura asked. Typical Ashura. It was a mystery to some on why he was even in the club.

"Wow. You were right. She looks a lot like Fai-sensei." Fai-sensei, who was in on the whole thing thanks to Yui, popped in from the gym window beside the one the kendo club had been using to gawk at Yui.

"Of course. She's my identicle twin sister. Why shouldn't we look alike?"

**"IDIOT! COME THROUGH A DOOR NEXT TIME!"**

"Now, Kuro-sensei, is that any way to treat me?"

**"GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT WINDOW! WHAT ARE YOU, A MORON?"**

Shaoran just went to a quiet corner to sulk. Why did this always happen to him? Why couldn't they just act like civilized adults in just one world? _**ONE WORLD! **_Was that so hard for them?

IN THE SCHOOL:

Fujitaka was sitting behind his desk, grading the quizzes from that morning. One quiz in particular made him smile with pride. It was from his top student. A sudden flash of pale gold caught his attention. It came from a woman that very much resembled his colleage, Fai Suwa. "So, you're Fai-sensei's infamous twin sister. Shaoran-kun's had the whole class asking about you and your husband. Disturbs class when I'm not lecturing." The smile on his face told her that it wasn't a true problem.

"Why did you request a conference?" She asked him, slightly worried Shaoran had truly done something.

"Your son's an exceptional student. I've never in all my years of teaching seen a student so eager to learn like Shaoran-kun is." "Then why am I here?" Yui inquired. "While Shaoran-kun's grades are the highest in history, I feel he comes off as distracted. I was worried there might be tension at home, what with your frequent moving. Any problems to speak of?"

"I can guess. Our first move was when Shaoran was still 14. He left an important person behind, and he misses her as much as I miss my little sister."

"Yes. I heard from Fai-sensei about your sister and brother-in-law's death. Did Shaoran-kun know them well?"

Yui only nodded. Looking outside gave 'her' the perfect view of Shaoran practicing in the gym and of Syaoran, Sakura, Chyu 'Nyan, Ryuo, and Yuzuriha cleaning the yard. Memories. So many memories. If only Shaoran could go back to that innocence. But a boy that had gone through such an ordeal could never go back.

"You and Fai-sensei are very similar. He has that look on his face whenever he looks at Syaoran-kun. It's odd that they should have the same name, though." The woman gave a sad smile at the comment. "Hmm. Now I know where Shaoran-kun gets his absent-mindedness from. Sometimes I catch him looking off into space and he'll act so embarrassed."

"Is that it? You just wanted to understand him better?" Yui asked calmly. "Sometimes, I wonder if anyone can truly understand Shaoran." _'Anyone besides Sakura-chan,' _'she' thought.

Luckily, the subject matter changed. "So, how have you and your husband adjusted to Horitsuba? A rather unconventional city, I know. But it's every teacher's dream to work here." Yui had to agree there. It wasn't often that a city had its own government apart from the country's and pre-school through university being on the same campus. Not to mention there were too many people that they knew from other worlds for them to handle. That was Kuro-sama's main problem. Somehow, they just knew what ticked him off. But for Yui, there was no one. There was only himself, Kurogane's parallel, Syaoran, and Sakura. No Fai, no Chi, nobody. Not even his Ashura to haunt his dreams like the old days. Everything was almost perfect. But three people were missing. His parents and brother. Maybe it did exist somewhere, that perfect world full of peace where they could all be together, no failed logic or paradox in sight.

AT THE APARTMENT:

**"THAT BASTARD! HE STILL HASN'T CLEANED UP HIS CRAP! YOU, PORK BUN, WHERE IS HE?" **Kuro-tan demanded of Mokona the second he saw the room that was still a mess from when Yui had been on that harmless hunt for a certain Flourite bracelet four days ago. The same bracelet he had around the wrist of his good arm.

"Mommy went to talk to Fujitaka-sensei about Shaoran. He'll be home when kendo practice lets out," she told the ninja. "That's a whole half-hour. What the hell does he expect me to do? I can't cook to save anyone. Hell, I'd probably end up poisoning someone." An idea sparked at this as he looked at the now fearful white creature.

Due to Kuro-sama's miscalculations, Yui and Shaoran walked in to see Kuro trying to force Mokona into a stew pot. "Help! Yui! Shaoran! Somebody!" the poor thing cried.

"That reminds me," he said while taking in the scene. "Kuro-sama, it's been a week." The man growled at the thought of not being able to rid the world of one annoying animal that shouldn't talk, but wasn't too bothered by it seeing as Yui needed to be fed before anything. Kuro-tan dragged him into their room and sat on a bed, pulling the now golden eyed vampire onto his lap. "But after this, you _have _to clean this damn mess." Yui only chuckled before opening the wound on Kurogane's neck to drink the crimson liquid.


	11. Author's Note  Again

**Princess Atemna here. Sorry guys. I kinda got into Hetalia. But this shouldn't last as long as the Kurofai thing that's been holding up my YGO! and PJO stories. Again, very sorry. But I'm willing to accept any ideas you guys have for the next chapter. My brain doesn't wanna co-operate lately. I tank you for your patience.**


End file.
